


candlelight

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit, Harry is every one's god, M/M, Makeout Session, OF, Zayn Has a Crush, hmmm, just your average, pinning, there's no smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn a besoin d'être surpris. Harry tombe a pic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL EYES ON ME IN THE CENTER OF THE RING JUST LIKE A CIRCUS

Il était tard. Zayn somnolait dans les draps moelleux de sa chambre d'hôtel. De son énième chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient quelque part en Amérique du sud. Zayn avait arrêté d'apprendre le nom des villes dans lesquelles ils performaient. Il laissait le soin à Liam ou Niall de s'en charger.

Il bâilla et roula sur le côté, vérifiant l'heure sur sa table de nuit et plaqua sa main sur son visage. L'adrénaline était encore là, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant plus de dix heures. Louis lui avait proposé de passer une soirée détente, dans un club sombre et discret, histoire de faire descendre l'excitation du concert. Mais Zayn avait décliné l'offre, se plaignant qu'il en avait marre de voir apparaitre chaque jour de nouvelles photos de lui, le regard éteint et l'esprit embué par le cannabis et l'alcool.

C'est la routine. Il se lève plus tôt que le soleil, fait semblant d'écouter ses managers, et passe sa journée à se faire escorter vers de différents endroits en van, avant de se faire déposer juste en plein milieu de la scène. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait perdu son affection pour le chant, mais il était fatigué. C'était la routine, son corps y était habitué, il avait besoin de spontanéité.

Louis l'était assez, mais il était devenu prévisible. Plus tôt, dans la loge, Zayn observait Louis qui était assis entre les genoux de Liam. Il dessinait de petits bonhommes en bâton sur le bout de ses converses, ignorant les protestations de Liam. Quand il s'ennuya, il se leva, son cerveau cherchant déjà une nouvelle façon de se divertir. Louis ne trouvait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer. Et ce n'était pas long avant qu'il se mette à courir dans les couloirs, trois hommes de la sécurité le talonnant.

**  
**

  
**\- Ayye Louis !** Criait Niall tenant sa pinte de bière entre ses doigts. Il leva le bras, renversant quelques gouttes de son breuvage sur son t shirt blanc. Il regarda tristement l'endroit où la tâche s'était formée, puis haussa les épaules.

Liam lève les yeux en l'air puis se lève, pour espérer peut être, attraper Louis avant qu'il ne se mette à soulever le staff tout entier.

Zayn ne pouvait empêcher le sourire en coin qui se formait sur son visage. Mais c'était tous les jours comme ça.

Il y a des cris dans le couloir, puis un grand bruit d'éclaboussement. Liam crie, et Louis se met à rire par-dessus le son de sa voix. Mais parmi toute cette agitation, Zayn trouve le moyen de s'endormir.

C'est Harry qui le réveille, passant sa main doucement dans ses cheveux noirs. Harry est pressé contre lui, il a trouvé un moyen de se faufiler entre Zayn et le micro espace qu'il restait sur le fauteuil.

Zayn lève la tête, ses yeux tombant dans le regard vert chaleureux du bouclé. Harry lui sourit.

**  
**

**\- Lou a besoin de te préparer, on monte dans cinq minutes.**

Zayn hoche la tête, mais ne fait aucun mouvement. Et Harry ne le presse pas.

\--

Tout est toujours spontané pendant le show. Imprévisible. Les fans sont toujours aussi énergétiques. Il bouge sa tête d'avant en arrière, attendant sagement le moment où il doit harmoniser avec Liam dans le premier refrain. Il voit Niall au loin, faire signe au bloc de droite avec sa guitare, et Liam tentant de mettre ses doigts sur le clavier de John. Louis est assit. Bizarrement, il est toujours le plus calme d'entre eux sur scène. Zayn ne l'a jamais compris. Il regarde autour de lui et tombe directement sur les yeux d'Harry qui étaient déjà rivés vers lui. Harry lui sourit encore, et Zayn manque sa réplique. Mais comme si il avait prévu le coup, Harry avait été assez vif pour rattraper son erreur.

Ça faisait deux heures que le concert était fini, et Zayn n'a pas bougé de son lit. A cette heure ci, les autres étaient surement en train de manger. Zayn avait grignoté la moitié d'une barre énergétique pendant le chemin du retour, il n'avait pas trop faim pour le moment.

Il contemplait l'idée d'allumer la télévision lorsque quelques coups résonnèrent contre le bois dur de la porte. Zayn attendit quelques instants. Ils avaient tous un duplicata des clés de leurs chambres, et ne s'en servaient qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Ils ne s'en servaient que lorsque Zayn omettait de mettre son réveil. Ce qui se produisait tous les jours.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Louis ou Niall. Les deux n'avaient aucun sens du respect de l'espace privé des gens, et se permettaient d'entrer sans frapper. Puis il y avait Liam qui tapait trois ou quatre coups avant de se mettre à battre un rythme contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer. Le dernier choix était Harry, mais Zayn n'était pas sur.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un filament de lumière s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Zayn n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était dans le noir.

Zayn ne bougea pas de son endroit, attendit qu'Harry lance le premier mot. Il sentit juste un poids supplémentaire sur son matelas, et si il se concentrait, il pouvait entendre la respiration lourde du bouclé. Harry respirait souvent par la bouche, son asthme pourtant, n'était pas à un niveau alarmant.

**  
**

**\- Zayn ? Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je voulais t'inviter à dîner avec nous mais...**

**\- Non, ça va aller merci.**

Harry aurait très bien pu aussi lui envoyer un sms. Mais c'était tout lui, préférant se montrer physiquement, plutôt que de se plier à ses appareils électroniques. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus pouvoir se décrocher de son cellulaire.

Zayn se redressa, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien. La lune n'était pas assez haute dans le ciel pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de sa lumière. Il se pencha et alluma une petite lampe. Harry était assit au bord du lit, une jambe pliée sous son corps. Il portait encore la tenue qu'il avait pour le concert. Il n'avait surement pas encore eu le temps de se changer. Pourtant, c'était la première chose que Zayn avait fait. Il était actuellement en boxer, sous ses deux couvertures. Se sentant soudainement complexé, il plia ses jambes, les ramenant vers son torse, et prit bien le soin de se couvrir jusqu'à la taille.

Harry avait une trace verte dans les cheveux. C'était l'un des quatre cents coups de Louis, post concert. Il avait eu envie de jouer avec des bombes de teinture pour les cheveux. Niall s'était retrouvé avec une frange violette. Zayn avait heureusement évité sa ligne de tir.

Sans réfléchir, Zayn leva la main, et enchevêtre ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du brun. Harry le regarde, levant ses sourcils. Il tient sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants sous la lumière orangée que donnait la lampe.

**  
**

**\- Tu as...**

**\- Plaît il ?**

Pourquoi Harry était il toujours aussi poli ?

**  
**

**\- Tu as du vert dans les cheveux...**

**\- Oh.**

Harry pose sa main sur celle de Zayn prenant bien le soin de mêler ses grands doigts à ceux du métis. Zayn sent un frisson le parcourir et ça c'est....c'est nouveau.

**  
**

  
**\- Là ?** Dit il en s'emparant de quelques mèches. Pour être franc, il attrapait plus la main de Zayn qu'autre chose.

Zayn fait oui de la tête, se sentant soudainement à court de mots.

**  
**

**\- Tu veux bien m'aider à l'enlever ?**

  
**\- Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'eau et**... Zayn se stoppa net quand sa main retomba, toujours enfermée dans celle d'Harry.

  
**\- Suis moi** , dit il en se levant.

\--

Dans la spacieuse salle de bain, Harry était assit sur un tabouret, positionné devant le lavabo. Il avait enlevé son t shirt, clamant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le mouiller. Zayn était debout, à côté de lui, posant plusieurs bouteilles de produits pour cheveux. Il se sentait étrangement nu, vêtu seulement d'un boxer. Mais il ne devrait pas. Il a été dans cette situation bien plus de fois qu'il ne le pensait.

Mais ce soir il sentait quelque chose de différent.

Laver des cheveux dans un lavabo était une chose banale en soit. Zayn l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, et évitait de rester dans le chemin de Louise qui criait sur lui. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Harry, bizarrement, Zayn perdait ses moyens. Il nettoya tout de même sa chevelure, massant plus doucement et délicatement qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec les cheveux fins et fragiles de Liam par exemple. Il y a une petite voix qui résonne dans son esprit, mais il la met de côté.

Harry à l'air confortable, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même. D'ailleurs il aurait du. Mais Zayn évitera de lui poser des questions.

Il laisse à Harry le soin de s'occuper du séchage. Il n'a pas envie qu'Harry aperçoive le rose qui lui est monté aux joues. Il se met sur le bord de son lit, en tailleur et cherche à comprendre. A savoir ce qui a changé.

Ils vivent tous les cinq depuis quatre ans ensemble. Zayn sentait toujours cette pointe de légèreté quand il était autour de ses quatre meilleurs amis. Chacun d'eux lui faisait ressentir différentes émotions, mais c'était peut être Harry qui lui faisait ressentir le plus.

Harry était si prévisible et pourtant, il était le plus spontané des cinq.

Il sorti de la douche, toujours sans t shirt, frottant activement une serviette contre sa tête. Zayn sent son souffle se couper lorsque le plus jeune accroche sa serviette autour de son cou, laissant ses mèches humides retomber devant ses yeux. Il passe sa main sur sa frange, et la pousse vers l'arrière d'un air nonchalant.

Zayn en veut à Harry, il lui en veut de tourner les choses les plus simples d'une façon élégante et presque séductrice. Zayn lui en veut, et pourtant, Harry ne le fait même pas exprès. Il voit Zayn le regarder, et sourit, montrant son alignement de dents blanches, et ses deux fossettes au milieu de ses joues. Zayn sent son cœur manquer un battement.

Et...depuis quand ?

Des secondes passent, et le sourire d'Harry n'est pas retombé. Il s'agrandit même au fur et à mesure que le regard de Zayn descend le long de son torse nu.

Harry éteint la lumière derrière lui, et s'approche lentement.

La lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

Zayn est pressé contre le dossier du lit, Harry entre ses jambes. Son regard est d'un ambre vert sous cet angle là. Zayn distingue chacune des teintes de son iris. Il se demande si Harry voit les couleurs dissimulées dans ses yeux aussi. Penché au dessus de Zayn, Harry cligne lentement des yeux, et au même moment, une goutte d'eau s'échappe de ses cheveux, et tombe sur la joue du métis.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres, voit les yeux du bouclé suivre le mouvement.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'attire. Quelque chose de nouveau, d'impromptu. Mais c'est Harry qui fait le premiers pas. Bien sur que c'est lui.

Il est si prévisible, mais Zayn ne s'y attendait pas.

Harry embrasse avec délicatesse. Avec un trop plein de douceur. Il pose sa paume sur la joue de Zayn, et passe lentement son pouce sur sa peau. Mais Zayn à envie que ce soit désespéré, il n'a pas le temps pour la tendresse. Il n'a pas envie de sentir juste des lèvres contre les siennes.

Certes, c'est bien Harry au dessus de lui, mais il a envie d'aller plus loin. Harry passe sa langue contre les lèvres de Zayn, et Zayn se laisse faire. Ouvre ses lèvres pour laisser passer le bouclé. Harry a le gout des sucettes à la cerise sur lesquelles il suce en permanence. Il a le gout de la passion, mais aussi du confort. Du feu et de la glace. Zayn ne sait plus sur quoi se concentrer.

Zayn sent Harry appliquer une pression plus forte. Il accélère le mouvement de sa langue, déplace ses mains pour les poser sur les reins du basané. Il se stoppe, recule ses lèvres de quelques centimètres.

Zayn le regarde dans les yeux. Il se demande si Harry a peur aussi, si Harry est confus comme lui.

Dans les yeux d'Harry, il y a toujours cette intensité. Leur couleur à changé, le vert ayant presque disparu pour laisser sa pupille dilatée occuper la place.

Zayn se demande si c'est une bonne idée.

  
Harry tire Zayn par ses hanches, le forçant à s'allonger. Il s'empresse de se positionner entre les jambes de Zayn, et scelle leurs lèvres.

La flamme brule, mais ne vacille pas. C'est exactement ce que Zayn ressent. Il se sent s'enflammer, se sent monter au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se presse contre lui, et bouge sa langue contre la sienne. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme avant, et se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps avant d'expérimenter.

Zayn se posait encore des questions. Est-ce qu'Harry embrassait tous ses partenaires aussi passionnellement ?

Harry pose ses lèvres plusieurs fois contre celles de Zayn avant d'y glisser sa langue à nouveau. Zayn se perd. Sent une partie de son cerveau s'envoler à chaque fois qu'Harry change l'angle de leur baiser.

Zayn se perd mais il ne se sent plus perdu.

**  
**

  
**\- Zayn...** murmure Harry entre ses lèvres.

Zayn ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il adorait que l'on gémisse son nom de cette façon jusqu'à maintenant.

  
La fin arriva trop vite, selon lui. Ils avaient peut être passé vingt bonnes minutes à s'embrasser. Mais Zayn, lui, voulait une éternité et un jour. Après toutes ces années, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour le bouclé. Harry lui faisait peur, oui, Harry lui a toujours fait peur.

Mais ce n'était pas de la terreur, c'était juste la peur de tomber dans un trop plein de sentiments. Lorsqu'il regarda Harry encore dans les yeux, ses lèvres enflées d'un rouge sang, Zayn se dit qu'il était déjà trop tard.  



	2. Matches and candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est candlelight, mais du point de vue d'Harry. Donc non, ce n'est pas une suite x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE

  
Harry n'a jamais très faim après un concert. Regarder Niall et Liam aspirer leur nourriture (sérieusement, ils engloutissaient tout à une vitesse hors normes), lui suffisait largement. Il renvoya les mies de pain formées en boule que Louis jetait sur lui, et donna le reste de son plat à Liam qui se chamaillait avec Niall sur la carte du dessert.

Encore une fois, Zayn manquait à l'appel. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se nourrissait jamais, il lui arrivait d'avaler un kilogramme de pâtes à lui tout seul, mais lui aussi était victime des effets après un concert. En général il restait aux côtés de Louis, ou alors restait des heures devant la télévision sans la regarder.

Il avait beaucoup observé Zayn ces derniers temps. Il pense même l'avoir regardé toute sa vie. Il se souvient encore quand ils étaient empilés tous les cinq dans une petite chambre. Zayn était nerveux, il l'était tout le temps mais là ou Liam allait faire quelques tours de stade pour décompresser, Zayn s'enfermait sur lui-même, ou alors allait chercher du réconfort chez sa copine de l'époque.

Quand Louis avait annoncé que Zayn était peut être, ou peut être pas en couple avec Geneva, Harry s'était senti presque trahi. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être mit dans la confidence. Il pensait avoir été le plus proche de Zayn jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça s'était avéré être faux.

Le fossé entre eux s'est creusé au fil des années.

Puis tout à coup, Harry se mit à regarder Zayn. Vraiment.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Zayn avait changé. Il souriait, se permettait de s'affilier à Louis, et tous deux montaient les plans les plus stupides pour énerver leur staff. Zayn avait changé, il avait mûri, mais il restait toujours le même. Il lui arrivait toujours parfois de s'assoir dans un coin. De fixer un point sur un mur, et de ne pas parler, même si on lui adressait la parole. Parfois, Zayn levait la tête, et rivait ses yeux vers Harry. Puis il les baissait comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Ça a duré toute une année.

Un soir, Zayn s'est disputé avec Louis. Harry n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce que Niall lui envoie un message pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir avec lui cette nuit.

 **\- Quoi ?** Avait il dit. Il venait juste de se plonger dans un bon livre, et il serait impossible pour lui de continuer sa lecture s'il acceptait Niall dans sa chambre.  
 **\- Zayn et Louis n'arrêtent pas de crier depuis quinze minutes. Et dans MA chambre en plus.  
\- Et...pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils y vont fort et je veux dormir.**

Harry avait soupiré, puis avait ordonné à Niall de rester dans la chambre. Quand il frappa à la porte que Niall et Zayn auraient dû se partager, c'est Louis qui avait ouvert la porte tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il s'excusa quand il bouscula l'épaule d'Harry, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, et se rua vers l'étage du dessus, là où se trouvait Liam.

Zayn était penché contre la fenêtre, une cigarette pendant entre ses doigts. Il avait promis qu'il arrêterait. Il disait qu'il essayait. Harry se demandait parfois s'il faisait vraiment l'effort.

**\- C'est dur, tellement dur si tu savais.**

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'assit sur le sol et attendit que Zayn aplatisse son mégot  
sur le rebord.

**\- Parfois je me demande ce que je fais ici...**

Zayn souffla un coup, et Harry l'attrapa par le mollet, caressant lentement sa main du haut vers le bas. Il trace de ses doigts le contour du tout nouveau tatouage que Zayn s'est fait. Harry avait envie de lui demander « Pourquoi le loup ? » mais Zayn lui répondrait surement « Pourquoi le papillon ? »

 **\- C'est Louis tu sais, demain il aura oublié.  
\- Pas moi**, murmure Zayn. Il s'accroupit avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux aux côtés d'Harry.

Lorsque Zayn était énervé, il avait tendance à être agité, il avait envie de donner des coups, et en même temps de s'enrouler sur lui-même en espérant que sa rage descende. En l'occurrence, il était en train de trembler, non pas de froid mais de frustration. Harry l'avait entouré de ses bras, laissant Zayn se nicher contre lui. Le contact physique au sein du groupe était très commun. Ça ne voulait rien dire, mais Harry se sentait apaisé. Se sentait chez lui. Comme s'il était destiné à tenir Zayn contre lui toute sa vie.  
Le lendemain, Louis s'était assis aux côtés de Zayn dans la voiture, et avait poussé son genou contre celui du métis. C'était des excuses silencieuses, et Zayn les accepta en souriant.

Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait jamais arrêté d'observer Zayn.

\--

Il poussa son assiette, annonçant aux garçons qu'il allait se coucher plus tôt. Il se retrouve avec une femme portant une enfant en bas âge dans ses bras. Harry a juste le temps de faire quelques grimaces pour amuser la petite.

Il hésite, quand il passe devant la porte de Zayn.

Ils ont arrêté de dormir à plusieurs dans les chambres. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry pourtant, mais Liam voulait passer du temps avec sa copine, puis soudainement, Louis en eu une aussi, et Niall avait tous les soirs un visage nouveau dans ses draps.

Le temps a passé, ils ont tous bien changé.

Zayn est allongé, dans le noir. L'écran de télévision est bien éteint, mais Harry sait qu'il ne dort pas. Zayn ne dort jamais dans le calme complet. Il a toujours besoin d'avoir un son quelconque dans la pièce. En général, il met de la musique sur son téléphone, ou laisse la télévision allumée toute la nuit.  
Harry s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire sans lever la légèreté de l'ambiance qui s'est  
installée dans la pièce.

Il prend une inspiration

**\- Zayn ? Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je voulais t'inviter à dîner avec nous mais...  
\- Non, ça va aller merci.**

Harry ne sait même pas pourquoi il a posé la question.

Zayn se redresse et allume la lumière. Harry voit qu'il est fatigué, ses cheveux sont en bataille, et il a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Louise arrivait très bien à dissimuler tous ces signes d'exténuement, mais ici, sans aucuns artifices, sous l'angle simple que donnait la petite lampe, Harry voyait qu'il était à bout.

Soudain, Zayn lève sa main avant de la poser doucement sur les cheveux du brun. Harry sent son souffle se couper. Il se sent toujours à cours de respiration quand Zayn établit le contact. Il a toujours été sensible au toucher des gens. Louis adorait le faire réagir positivement, et c'était certes très agréable. Mais Harry ne saurait décrire la sensation qui le traversait à chaque fois que Zayn posait une main sur lui.

**\- Tu as...**

Zayn enfonce ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu d'Harry, lui soutirant presque un gémissement. Presque.

 **\- Plaît il ?** répond Harry en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
 **\- Tu as du vert dans les cheveux...**  
\- Oh.

Harry était presque déçu. Il s'était dit que peut être Zayn lui dirait quelque chose, lui lancerait un signe. Mais il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion lui filer entre les doigts. Il posa sa main sur celle de Zayn, et ressentait encore cette foutue vague de chaleur.

Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer.

Il demanda à Zayn de l'aider.

Alors qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

\--

Zayn était assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Il regardait fixement Harry, et ce dernier lui rendait son regard. Il avança avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de regretter, et se positionna entre les jambes de Zayn. C'était tout ou rien. Harry n'avait pas peur. Il était confiant, il l'a toujours été.

Mais maintenant, penché au dessus de Zayn, s'apprêtant à faire peut être l'erreur de sa vie, Harry ressentait pour la première fois une pointe de nervosité.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, Harry tenta le tout.

Il s'attendait à se faire repousser, à ce que Zayn le frappe, ou l'insulte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zayn se laisse faire immédiatement.

Zayn se faisait insistant contre lui, le tenait par la nuque, et attraper les petites boucles qui y poussaient. Harry avait été presque surpris.

Vint le moment où il perdit son sang froid.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du métis. Zayn a toujours eu une couleur de yeux très intrigante. C'était parfois vert, parfois ambre, parfois bronze, ou noisette la plupart du temps.

Mais en cette nuit, il avait un regard presque cuivré. Harry se demandait si c'était le reflet de la lune qui leur donnait cette couleur. Ou s'il n'avait tout simplement pas fini d'examiner Zayn sous ses plus fines coutures. Il cessa de réfléchir, préférant laisser ses actes parler. Tirant Zayn contre lui, il plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau.

Il était enfin chez lui, avait enfin trouvé son confort. Et il lui suffisait juste de regarder Zayn quand celui-ci l'observait à son tour.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup and I hate taylor swift

**Author's Note:**

> YES THAT WAS BRITNEY SPEARS


End file.
